Trapped in the two towns
by shan o 123
Summary: What would happen if two farmers from sunshine islands somehow got stuck at a new place? Will they find their way back to the islands? Or, will one of them decide to stay, all for a guy that she just met? Who knows what will happen when Mark and Chelsea visits Bluebell and Konohana, and get stuck with no way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, please note that this is my first story and I wanted to try something new with Chelsea's love interest. I hope everyone here will enjoy my story. :)**

**And now the story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mark, Chelsea, thanks for coming with me to the cooking festival today." Pierre told them, as they reached the mountain top, between the two towns.

"It's no problem Pierre, I always wanted to see this place." Chelsea said, grinning.

"But why did we had to come here again? I thought you told us that the two mayors had stopped fighting." Mark asked.

Chelsea gave Mark the evil eye. "Just be glad that Taro agreed to watch your animals and water your crops for you so you can come with us."

"Okay, okay, you're right. It is nice to get off that farm for a change." he admitted. Mark was always so lazy at times. He would ask Chelsea to help him with his farm. But she always says no. Well, most of the time.

"Besides, they had stopped fighting. But they decided to have the contests just for fun. And I thought you two could use a break from working on Mark's farm."

Chelsea giggled. "You mean me right? I do most of the work and it's not even my farm." she said, poking Mark's arm.

"Ow. Hey! I do work."

"Mark, watering one or two crops, and calling me on my cell is not work. That's just plain laziness. Seriously, You need to stop being so lazy if you're going to ask Julia to marry you. She can't help you with your work, you know. She has her own job at her mom's shop."

"Seriously? Marriage? Julia an I just started dating 3 weeks ago. Who says that we're getting married? What's with you girls and this marriage stuff anyway. It's all you talk about. While we're on the subject, when are you going to find a guy of your own? Almost everyone on the island is already dating someone. Even Pierre here has a girlfriend."

"I can't find someone if I'm always working on your farm, can't I? Besides, between my online classes and working at the Diner part-time, I don't have time for romance."

"Excuses!" Mark said, folding his arms.

Soon enough, their horse carriage, (that they had borrowed) had reached the festival grounds.

* * *

As the festival started, Mark and Chelsea watched everyone as they were talking and getting along. From what Pierre had told them, the people-or at least the two mayors (Rutger and Ina) were always fighting about who's cooking was the best. "Are you sure that we're in the right place?" Mark asked Chelsea, which made her giggle. "I know right? I can't believe what I'm seeing." she added, still laughing.

"It looks like you two are enjoying yourselves," a female's voice popped out of no where. The two friends turned their heads to see a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes (Lillian) and a young man with red hair and brown eyes (Phillip) had approached them.

"Uh, yeah, we are." Chelsea told them, giving them a smile. "Oh. I'm Chelsea, and this is my friend Mark."

"It's nice to meet you Chelsea, you too Mark, I'm Lillian, and this is my brother, Philip."

"Did you guys come with Pierre?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, we did. He's our friend." Mark stated.

"Well, I hope you two will enjoy the festival. We always have extra food, so please, help yourselves." Lillian told them, happily.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Mark said, as Chelsea punched his arm.

At that moment, it was time to start the judging. "Uh... Hey Lillian, Philip, are you two... You know... In the contest?" Mark asked.

"Oh, no, not this week. We always take turns. We will be up next week." Lillian explained.

"That makes sense. Especially with all of these people around." Chelsea said, laughing.

The four of them watched Pierre as he was tasting everyone's dishes, and then... "This week's winner is... Konohana!"

"Ah, it looks like your town won Philip, good job!" Lillian told her brother, smiling.

"Yeah, congratulations." Mark and Chelsea both cheered.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on, Lillian was talking with Chelsea, as she introduced her to some of her friends. They were talking to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, who introduced herself as Laney, when Mark approached them, with a plate of food. "Chelsea!" he called.

"What?" she said, turning around to face him.

"Have you seen Pierre? I can't find him anywhere. And Phillip told me that he doesn't stay very long at these festivals."

"That's true." Lillian said, nodding. "He leaves right after the judging."

"Do you think he forgot you guys?" Laney asked.

"Hold on, let me call him." Chelsea said, pulling out her phone. "Ugh! That idiot!"

"Voice mail?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I told you he never leaves his phone on. I don't know why he has one if he never uses it." Mark remarked.

"Whatever. We better catch the boat before it leaves."

"But it's almost sundown. We'll never make it in time. Especially on foot. And I'm getting tired of standing."

"Don't look at me. I'm not carrying you," Chelsea told him, folding her arms.

Laney clapped herhands together, getting a idea. "You two can ride horses to the boat! I'll go ask Georgia if she can help."

"That's a good idea, Laney," Lillian agreed.

"Okay," both Mark and Chelsea, nodded in a agreement.

* * *

Pierre got to the boat, having a feeling that he forgot something. "Did I forget something? Hmm, must be nothing." he said, as he got on the boat, as it was leaving. Pierre was relaxing in a chair, watching the blue sea, when he just realized...

"Oh my goddess! I forgot Mark and Chelsea! Stupid, stupid, how can I be so stupid and forget my friends?"

* * *

With Georgia's help, Mark and Chelsea were making their way over to the boat, with Lillian and Philip leading the way. When they got to the beach, however, they saw that the boat was gone. "?Great. Just great. Now what?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I called Pierre again, but voice mail. I really don't know what to do." Chelsea sighed. "He really is a idiot." she added.

"Why not call will? He has a boat, right?"

"He does, but he's away with Lilly, remember?"

"Dammit. Right, I forgot."

"Since it's getting late, you guys can stay with us overnight. Mark you can stay with me." Philip told him, walking over.

"And Chelsea, you may stay with me." Lillian added.

"Are you sure? We don't want to put you guys out or anything."

"Speak for yourself Chelsea, I'm getting tired."

Chelsea gave Mark the evil eye.

"No, no, you're fine. It'll be fine." Lillian reassured them, giving them a smile.

"Alright. But you better behave yourself Mark. You should watch him, Philip," Chelsea giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Pierre was angry at himself for forgetting his two friends, but he was even more angry at the captain of the boat because he wouldn't turn the boat around. "I have a schedule to keep. Your friends just have to stay there for a few more days." the captain told him, not facing him.

"What?" Pierre sighed. "Is there anything that you can do?" he asked him, calmly. He didn't want to do something that he might regret later.

"No."

"But..." Pierre sighed. "Okay, okay, fine." Pierre said, walking away. He really was angry at this man, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore. If he had said one more word to him, he might actually do something that he might regret later.

So instead, Pierre just went back to his seat, trying to calm down. "How am I going to tell Taro and everyone that I forgot Mark and Chelsea?" he asked himself, really unsure of what to do. Maybe Taro wouldn't notice. Maybe he can just tell one or two friends his mistake. Or maybe he should say nothing and hopefully nobody would notice. Yeah. He should just keep his mouth shut.

* * *

The next morning, Chelsea was on the phone trying to get Pierre to pick up, when Lillian came in after doing her farm work. "Any luck?"

"No. Still voice mail." Chelsea sighed. "This is really bad. Mark and I, well, mostly me, have work to do back on the island. Not that I'm grateful that you and your brother letting us stay here, of course. It's just..."

Lillian smiled. "Don't worry, I understand. You have to take care of your farm, right?"

"Mark's farm, actually. But yeah. Plus, I have a paper to write for my online class."

"College?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm in college. And the paper is do tomorrow."

"Why don't you try calling another friend, since Pierre isn't picking up. And as for your paper, I have a laptop you can use." she offered. "But before you get started, how about we go to the cafe for breakfast?" she asked.

Chelsea's eyes widen at Lillian's kind offer. This girl is really kind. "I can't thank you enough, thank you so much, Lillian, are you sure I can use your laptop? And okay, breakfast sounds great. But it's on me. It's the least I can do, to thank you for everything you've done for me."

With that, the two girls left Lillian's farm and walked to the cafe.

When they got to the cafe, they spotted Philip and Mark eating. Chelsea tapped Mark's shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Yes, mom, I been a good boy."

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"But Seriously, any luck calling Pierre?"

"No. But I'll call someone else later, so they can knock some sense into that idiot." Chelsea said, sitting down.

"You know we can't stay here, right?" Mark asked.

"I know we can't stay-" just then, the door to the cafe opened. Chelsea turned around to see a young man around their age, with light-brown hair and brown eyes, and he had a little girl with him. Oh goddess he was cute. Chelsea found herself staring at the guy.

"Uh... Chelsea?" Mark waved his hand at her, trying to get her attention.

"Sh."

"Chelsea,"

"Not now, Mark,"

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Lillian asked.

"I...I think so. Lillian, Philip, who's that guy with that little girl?" she asked, still staring at him.

"Oh. That's Ash." Philip said, taking a bite of his pancakes. "And the girl is his sister, Cheryl." he added.

"Ash, huh? That's a nice name." Chelsea said, smiling at Ash, who turned around and smiled back at her.

* * *

**I thought Chelsea having a crush on Ash might be cute. Thoughts? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**More to come with Pierre in the next chapter, I promise. :)**_

* * *

"Ash, are you listening to me?" Cheryl cried, trying to get her brother's attention. "Ash, Ash!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah Cheryl, I'm listening."

"No, no you're not! You're... You're staring at that girl over there!" Cheryl said, folding her arms. "You promised me that you were going to play with me today, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, don't worry I didn't forget." he told her, as he got up and walked over to the table where Lillian, Philip and two people that he never seen before, And the girl was cute, too. Who was she? And where did she come from?

"How rude." Cheryl sighed, watching her brother. Cheryl always hates it when Ash finds a new pretty girl in town. That means that she's losing her big brother to someone else. It's not fair!

Meanwhile...

Lillian, Philip, Mark and Chelsea were talking, trying to figure out a way to send Mark and Chelsea home, when Ash approached the table. "Hey," he greeted the group, smiling.

"Hey Ash," Lillian greeted him, returning his smile.

Chelsea turned around, giving Ash a smile of her own, blushing a bit.

"Hey, I don't believe we've met. I'm Ash, and you two are?"

"I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you man."

"And I'm... I'm... Uh... Uh..."

"Chelsea. Your name is Chelsea." Mark said, smirking.

"What he said." Chelsea told Ash, still blushing.

Did you two just move here?"

"Ash, these two came with Pierre yesterday and he forgot them." Philip explained.

"Oh. Well, have you tried calling him?"

"Chelsea already did but no answer." Mark said, drinking some juice.

"He really is a idiot." Chelsea added. "I really don't know what to do. I really need to get started with my paper."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chelsea, I forgot all about your paper. We can go right now if you want." Lillian told her, standing up.

"Lillian, wait," Ash stopped his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're still eating. Let me help. Is there something special you need to write your paper, Chelsea?"

"Just a computer, and maybe... Something chocolate?" she said, giggling.

"I think I can help you with that. I have a computer in my room, and my mom just baked some cookies this morning. I'm sure she won't mind if you have some."

"Oh, That's very kind of you, Ash, how can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's no problem. Shall we go?"

Chelsea nodded, following Ash out of the cafe, telling Mark to call someone later.

"Where did Ash go?" Cheryl asked, walking up to the table.

"He just left, Cheryl," Lillian explained, drinking some water.

"Cheryl sighed. "I guess I won't be playing with my brother, today. Lillian, Philip, can one of you walk me to Rahi's?"

"Sure, I can walk you."Philip told her, Standing up. "I need to go see Kana, anyway. Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry that I took forever with this character**

* * *

And with Jessica's permission, Phillip walked Cheryl to Rahi's.

* * *

After Ash, Chelsea, Philip and Cheryl all had left the cafe, Lillian turned to Mark. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" he asked, mouth full.

"To call one of your friends."

"Oh. Yeah." Mark put his hand in his pocket but couldn't find his phone. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at Phillip's. You wouldn't have a key to his house, would you?"

"No, but you can use my phone."

"I can't."

"Really, you may use my phone."

"No no, it's not that. I don't know anyone's phone numbers by heart. That's why we have cellphones."

"Oh, if you know your friend's last name, we can just look it up in the phonebook."

"The phone what?" he asked, really confused.

"The phonebook. It's a place where you find phone numbers." she explained, thinking that Mark is a idiot. Seriously, who never heard of, or seen a phonebook? "Uh, hey Laney?"

Laney left the counter to see what Lillian wanted. "Yes? Is there something that I can get you?" she asked, smiling.

"Do you have a phonebook behind the counter?"

"No, but I think Cam has one at his flower stand." she told them, still smiling.

"Thanks Laney," Lillian said, returning her smile. Lillian and Cam have been dating for two seasons now, so of course she was happy to see him.

Lillian dragged Mark out of the cafe and to Cam's flower shop. "Hey Cam," Lillian greeted him, giving him a hug.

"Hey," Cam said, returning her hug. "How can I help you? And who's this?" he added, pointing at Mark.

"This is Mark. And we need a phonebook. Do you have one?"

Cam nodded. "Yes, here," he said, handing the book to Lillian. "Ah, you must be Chelsea's friend. Ash told me everything."

"Yeah. I'm Mark."

"Ah, found it."

"Found what?" Mark asked, looking over Lillian's shoulder.

"The listing for sunshine islands. Who should I call?"

"Denny. No wait. Elliot. No wait. Natalie. No wait. Julia. Call Julia. My girlfriend."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Call Julia. We were supposed to go on a date tonight. If I don't show, she'll get angry with me."

Lillian nodded and called Julia.

* * *

Julia was hanging out with Natalie and Elliot at her house when her phone went off. "Bluebell?"

"Huh?"

"It's a Bluebell number. Hey mom? Do you know anyone in Bluebell?"

"Bluebell? No sweetie, I don't."

"Vaugn?"

"No." he said, not facing the group.

"Natalie? Elliot?"

"No, sorry," Elliot replied, drinking his water.

"Julia, just answer it." Natalie told her, wondering who's the mystery caller.

"Okay, Okay," Julia said, answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Julia?" a female's voice asked.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm Lillian, and we have a problem."

"What? What problem?"

"Your boyfriend Mark And your friend Chelsea are still here."

"Huh?"

"Pierre left your friends here."

"Is this a joke? May I speak to Mark please?"

"Sure," Lillian said, handing the phone to Mark.

"Hey."

"Mark, what's going on? And who was that? Are you really in Bluebell?"

"That was Lillian, and yes, we really are in Bluebell."

"Where's Chelsea? Put her on the phone! I don't believe you! You're cheating on me with this Lillian girl, aren't you? Aren't you?! Put Chelsea on the phone."

"No, I'm not cheating on you. And I don't know where Chelsea is. At some guy name Ash's house."

"If you can't tell me the truth, then we're done here!" she said, crying, as she hung up the phone.

"Julia, Julia, wait!" Mark sighed, handing the phone back to Lillian. "I think she just broke up with me."

"Sorry about that. Maybe we shouldn't have used my phone."

"It's not your fault." Mark told her, walking back to the cafe.

Meanwhile, Julia was still crying, while Natalie was hugging her. "Uh... What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I just broke up with Mark. And I even don't know why..."

"What happened? Mark is where?"

"Bluebell. He's in Bluebell. With... With... Some girl name Lillian. And Chelsea wasn't with him."

"Why not give Chelsea a call, to see if she's in Bluebell too."

"Can you do it Natalie?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

wow. Poor Mark. Anyway tell me what you think. And what will happen next you wonder? well, you guys will have to wait and see. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm really sorry that I took so long. Life took over, and well, Story of Seasons came out, so... yeah... **

**Fun game! Lol. :D**

* * *

"Thanks for the cookies, Miss Jessica," Chelsea told the woman, with a smile, while walking back into Ash's room.

"No problem, sweetheart, let me know if you need anything else, alright?"

Chelsea nodded, walking away, with a plate of cookies.

"What a nice girl she is." Jessica said to herself, wondering if Ash likes this girl. After Lillian had picked Cam over Ash, Ash was down for a while. After all, he liked Lillian first. It would be nice to see him happy again.

"Ash, your mom is really nice." Chelsea told him, placing the cookies on his desk, sitting back down.

"Yeah, she is, she is a good mom." he told her, smiling. There's something about this girl that he likes. He just can't put his finger on it though.

"I wish I had a mom like her."

"Huh?" he wondered, sitting up. "You don't have a nice mom? Uh... I mean... Uh... That came out wrong. Sorry." he said, blushing a bit. Why is he so nervous?

Chelsea giggled. "It's alright, I had a mom, and she was a very nice lady and all, but she died when I was 14." she said, looking away. "She was shopping and someone shot her." she added, trying not to cry.

Ash got off of his bed and sat down next to her. "I... I'm really sorry about your mom. I'm sure she was a kind woman." he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Chelsea turned around, her eyes met with his. "I miss her, but I know she's in a better place now." she said, giving him a smile, which made him smile. The two of them stared at each other for a while until Chelsea just realized what was happening. "Uh... I should get back to my paper," she said, awkwardly.

"Right, sorry,"

"It's alright," just then her phone went off. Taking her phone out, Chelsea sighed in a relief, seeing that it was Natalie. "Thank goodness, I thought Mark wouldn't call you guys." Chelsea said, telling Ash that he could stay.

"So, it's true? You two are really in Bluebell?"

"Yeah, why? Mark didn't tell you?"

"Um... I should go," Ash spoke up, feeling awkward.

"No, no you can stay," she told him, smiling.

"Chelsea!" Natalie called, wondering who's that talking in the background.

"Sorry Natalie, anyway, Mark didn't tell you that Pierre had left without us?"

"Never mind that, who's that talking in the background?"

"Natalie,"

"what?"

"What did Mark tell you?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me who's the guy in the background."

"Natalie,"

"Chelsea!"

"Natalie."

"Tell me!"

Chelsea sighed. "Fine. His name is Ash. Happy?"

"Is he cute?"

"Natalie! I'm not answering that."

"He's still there, isn't he?"

"Natalie!"

Natalie sighed. "Fine. Mark did, well he told Julia, but then... Something happened."

"Huh? What happened?"

"A Bluebell number called Julia and then... She thought that Mark was cheating on her and she kinda broke up with him."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Is Julia with you? I should talk to her."

"Yeah, sure," Natalie said, passing the phone to Julia.

"Hello?" Julia answered, still crying.

"Julia, it's Chelsea, listen to me sweetie, Mark and I are really in Bluebell, okay? He's not cheating on you."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Oh my god. I just made a big mistake. I...I need to call him! But... But first, who's that guy that you're with? And... Is he cute?" she asked, cheering up.

"Julia!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I kept you guys waiting with this update. Please don't hate me. It's just I've been really busy lately. And yes, don't worry, I'll update "I'm in love with my best friend" really soon. Promise. As always, thanks for reading my stories and reviews are always welcome! And yes, Frogsnack, it really is cute, haha. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chelsea could hear Natalie and Julia giggling in the background. She wanted to die right now. Okay, so she really did thought that Ash was cute, but she can't tell her friends that. Especially with the guy in the room. Right? Chelsea sighed, as she put her phone away, giving Ash a awkward smile.

* * *

"She totally likes that guy whoever he is..." Natalie said, still laughing.

"Our little Chelsea is growing up," Julia added.

"I want to meet this Ash guy now."

"Me too."

"Well, I should go kill Pierre now."

"Natalie!"

"Oh relax. I'm not actually going to kill him. I'm just going to talk to the idiot, known as my boyfriend."

Julia sighed in a relief. "And I should go call Mark..."

"Julia, wait," Elliot said, grabbing her arm.

"Huh? What is it, Elliot?"

"Before you call Mark, I... I feel like I need to tell you something before it's too late,"

"Huh? Tell me what?"

Elliot sighed. He's going to do it. He's going to tell her something that he should've said a long time ago. "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Julia. I always loved you. I don't think I never stopped loving you. I know I'm too late, but..."

"Elliot, I... I had no idea. I must admit, before Mark moved in, I had feelings for you too, but..."

"Then, please give me a chance." he told her, before he kissed her.

After Elliot had pulled away, Julia's eyes widened. The kiss was surprisingly good. She liked it. Ugh! Now she was confused. Could she see herself with Elliot?

* * *

wow. Lol, um, anyway, please share your thoughts about this. XD thanks for reading. :)+


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie sighed in a annoyance. Pierre wasn't home. Where is he? The girl walked to the beach, annoyed. She'll find that idiot sooner or later. He can't hide forever.

"Wo, you look pissed." Denny called out, coming out of his house. "Did something happen?"

"No-well, actually yes. Have you seen Pierre? I need to talk to that idiot."

"No I haven't, why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh calm down. I'm fine. It's just Pierre did something really stupid."

Denny got confused. What is she talking about? What did he do? He gave Natalie a confused look.

"You know how Pierre goes to the twin towns for the cooking festival?"

Denny nodded.

"Well, Chelsea and Mark went with him this time, and he forgot them."

"What?" Denny's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, calm down. It's not the end of the world. Mark and Chelsea are in Bluebell and Konohana, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. How did you know? I didn't know you knew the two towns."

Denny smirked. "Yeah well, I did went to Bluebell last year for the hand fishing festival."

"Hand what?"

"Hand fishing. Here, come here. Let me show you." Natalie followed the fisherman over to the water's edge and watched him as he put his hands into the water. "It's hard to do it here but you get the idea."

"That's great, but how does that help Chelsea and Mark get home?" Natalie snapped.

"This year's hand fishing festival is coming up in like 5 days. I'll be leaving the islands tomorrow morning. I can bring them back after the festival ends. I always go days ahead so I can get ready for the festival."

"Do you think that Julia and I could go with you? I'm sure Julia wants to see Mark, and I want to meet a guy who Chelsea is 'talking' to." she winked."

"Chelsea met a guy?" he smirked. "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Ash, Chelsea got to finish her paper and is now in the barn playing with the baby animals. They were so cute. She really loves animals. Since she helps Mark on his farm back on the islands, she'd play with Mark's puppy all the time. But since these were livestock, the girl just brushed each one very gently, giving each one the love they deserve. Ash had explained that they don't name the animals since they're trying to give them good homes. Which makes sense. Ash explains things so well. He's a good guy. He was the first guy who noticed her. He's- "Wait...what am I doing? I can't fall for a guy who I just met this morning. Can I? No. No I can't. Mark an I will leave this place soon this lovely, peaceful, place soon. And I have no time for romance. Especially with a cute, very sweet, easy to talk to, very easy on the eyes and I should shut up." The girl sighed to herself.

* * *

Pierre sighed. He's been hiding. Hiding from Natalie, Taro, everyone. He doesn't want to face his friends. Well maybe except for Shea. The boy has been living on Mushroom Island and he never leaves. He's so lucky. Pierre wants his life. Okay not really but it does sounds good right about now. "I should go see Taro. He should know what I've done."

* * *

Mark has been in the cafe, doing nothing. He's just sitting there like he's a piece of trash. Maybe Julia wasn't the one for him. But if she's not, who is? Mark was lost in thought, he didn't see Laney had approached him.

"Mark? You okay?" She asked.

Mark looked up. He didn't know what to say. He just can't tell someone who he just met yesterday his problem, can he? "I'm fine." He lied.

Laney sat down next to him. She could see that something's bothering him. "You sure? I know we just met yesterday but you can talk to me. I'm a great listener."

Mark sighed. "When Lillian and I had called someone from the islands, we called my girlfriend, Julia. Since we used Lillian's phone, Julia thought that I was cheating on her so she broke up with me." Perhaps he should've called someone else.

Laney felt sorry for him. She knows how it feels to get your heart broken. She got her heart broken by a guy who she met in the city a while ago. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I been down that road before. I wish I knew what else to say."

"It's okay." He stood up. "I think I'll go on a walk on the mountain. Phillip had shown me where to go."

"Would you like some company? I just got off of work a few minutes ago."

Mark turned to face the girl. "Some company would be nice." He smiled at her. "Yeah you can come."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey look who's back! I've been having terrible writer's block for this story and had forgotten where I wanted to go with it, haha. But I think I figured it out XD I hope you're ready because things are going to be interesting ^^' it has been a while but trust me on this! **

* * *

Elliot had left, leaving Julia completely lost and confused. What should she do? She really doesn't know what to do. She really likes Mark, but at the same time, her old feelings for Elliot had slowly returned. Ugh! Just ugh! Why...why did Elliot had to kiss her? Should she tell Mark? Should she give Elliot a chance? There's so many questions swimming around her brain right now. Julia looked up at Vaughn who saw everything. "What?" She questioned. Vaughn said nothing and walked away.

* * *

Standing in front of Taro's house, Pierre paused. He's going to tell the older man what happened. Sure the man had figured out that Mark and Chelsea's off the island by now right? With a sigh, the chef knocked on the door. Hopefully the man's in a good mood today.

The door opened, Elliot stepping out. "Um...hi, Pierre." The boy greeted. "Natalie's looking for you." He shut the door behind him. "She knows. W-we all know. Natalie Julia Vaughn and me, that is."

"And now Denny."

Pierre and Elliot turned to see Natalie, Denny behind her.

"What were you thinking leaving our two friends behind in the two towns?" Natalie questioned her boyfriend.

Pierre paused. He couldn't speak. He really wasn't expecting this at all. What should he do? What should he say?

* * *

In the mountains, Mark was wondering around, Laney behind him. He had to admit, Laney was great company. He'd be lost without her. Literally. He has no sense of direction. Especially since Julia just broke up with him. He's completely out of it.

"Are you okay?" Laney asked.

Mark turned to face her. "I'm fine. I'm just..."

Laney stopped him. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I completely understand." She smiled sweetly. "No one can explain a broken heart." She looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Mark returned her smile. "I needed that." Looking into Laney's eyes, he paused. He just realized how cute Laney really is. What is he doing? He just got his heart broken, he can't think about another girl at a time like this. Mark turned away from Laney and started walking again. As he was walking he turned back, looking at Laney who was following him. She understands him. She really understands him. This is a problem. We may have a problem.

* * *

In the mountains herself, Chelsea has been wondering around, pretty much getting herself lost. But she didn't mind. It's really nice up here. It really is the perfect place to do some thinking. Thinking about her life, and, whatever came to mind. And that's when Ash came in picture. Does she like this guy? She literally just met him this morning. There's no way a person can have feelings for someone who they just met right? It doesn't matter anyway. She and Mark will leave soon and things will go back to normal. She doesn't belong here. Mark doesn't belong here. They don't belong here. Do they?

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea looked up to see Phillip passing through. "Hey. I'm just..."

"Getting yourself lost?" He smirked.

"Pretty much." She shrugged. "Going back to Bluebell I'm guessing?"

"Yup. I have some requests to do?"

"Requests?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"Come on. I'll show you."

"Alright," Getting up, Chelsea followed Phillip into town, listening to him as he explained how requests work.

"Wait so if someone needs something they'd leave requests on this request board?"

Phillip nodded.

"Wow that's amazing." She admitted. "Need any help?" She asked.

"Sure if you'd like to. Let's see..." Phillip looked at the request board. "How about you take this request from Jessica, while I go see Howard."

"Sure." Wait did he just say Jessica? Great she's thinking about Ash again.


End file.
